remnants_fallen_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Farfalla Rousseau
Farfalla Rousseau (ファーフォラ・ルーソー, Fāfora Rūsō), is a Raen Au Ra Summoner. He serves as a both a hunter for Clan Centurio and a squadron leader for Limsa Lominsa's Grand Company, The Maelstrom. Originally from Othard, Farfalla was taken to Ishgard under the care of the Rousseau Family, whom had adopted him in order to raise their societal status rather than out of genuine care for his well being. Eventually, he left and was taken in by the goblins, being raised by Wobblix Whizzlepops alongside the rest of the goblins. His real name is Mizushima no Mako (水島の眞子, lit. "Strength of the Water Island"), having adopted the name he holds now to better fit into Ishgard. He has only recently discovered his real name through a series of sudden flashbacks, an effect caused by The Echo he carries. Said revelation has led him to return to Othard in search for leads on who he really is. Profile Appearance Farfalla is a short and svelte Raen Au Ra. His features include strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes, with a recognizable butterfly tattoo on his left cheek. In comparison to other Au Ra males, he is very petite and feminine in his features, leading to him being mistaken for a girl at times due to the incredible size difference. While considered a handsome young man, he’s most often paired with compliments such as beautiful and pretty, much to his dismay. Unbeknownst to him, he shares his looks with his mother. As expected, he can pull off dressing as a woman if he ever chose to, but given his personality, he prefers wearing attire meant for men. More often than not, he presents himself in prim and proper attire, desiring to be seen as professional and stalwart in image. Farfalla's physique consists of a built frame, as shown by the muscles he has on his arms, legs and his torso. However, it is nothing too extreme to make his body seem grotesque, only obtaining enough muscle to match such a small body. He seems to be incapable of growing anymore, assumed to be a defect of sorts. Personality Farfalla is stalwart and mature young man. While his heart is in a good place, he comes off as a snarky and somewhat snooty. Be it stubbornness or just pure determination, Farfalla will give all his effort into accomplishing a task, which in turns provides people with the idea that he can accomplish great things. It is because of this that he has the makings of a leader, but would rather not be placed at the helm in the grand scheme of things unless there is no other option. He likes to get down to the point of things whenever possible, disliking the idea of beating around the bush, although there do exist some exceptions to this. Like in his youth, he still lacks a filter at times, which has led to people growing annoyed or angered from his comments. He treats others the way he wants to be treated, desiring to make a good first impression unless influenced otherwise. Unbeknownst to his colleagues, Farfalla is a retrograde amnesiac, unable to remember anything before his discovery and adoption by the Rousseau Family. Exactly what lead to his affliction, even he cannot muster up the slightest idea. To hide this fact, he has fabricated a story of his past, claiming his parents merely died when he was young due to The Calamity, given how common of a story that is. Due to the affliction, Farfalla was quite the dunce at first in comparison to the person he has become now. While he is not a genius of extraordinary levels, it’s quite clear he’s gained intelligence from his journey and absence from the place he called home. Academically speaking, he is quite the whiz in the math and science fields. He is a studious person, and given his natural knack for learning, has managed to learn quite a lot in a short amount of time. Despite his posh front, Farfalla in truth is a very disturbed individual. Of course, he does well in hiding his mental state by shutting out most of the negativity and replaces it with a somewhat faux personality. Said askew mentality displays itself when placed into a fight. While he is not a fan of killing, he is no stranger to going a bit overboard, due to unhinged anger or simply fearing he must act as such to effectively stop the person should it be the difference between life and death. He is unsure why he acts this way, as the reason why he has developed in such a way has been forgotten. Farfalla's oath of not killing seems kind and considerate given his usual behavior, but he rationalizes it with the idea that killing only relieves the person in question of their issues and troubles they brought upon themselves and others, and doesn’t want to allow them the sanctuary of death. He also suffers from monophobia, fearing that he will be eventually abandoned by all those he deems as dear, as well as being unable to cope with the world without the help of his sister. Said fear manifested itself from his time at the Rousseau Household, as both Alain and Valencia neglected his existence more often than not. His sister, Valeria, was considered his only friend, relying on her to an extreme degree due to a lack of parental love and care. Is it because of Valeria's role that he finds himself frightened to be left alone at times, but can easily hide this fear due to how long he's had to play the role of a mature young man with no fear in his heart. Although Farfalla places a strong front for people to see, deep down Farfalla remains a soft child at heart, desiring and craving love and affection from people and generally wanting to feel as though he belongs. With the typical tough guy front, some people do see through him, such as Star. Of course, he will often deny the affection in public to try and withhold his professional image for others. Story Early Life Born as Mizushima no Mako, Farfalla was born into a family of fishermen that originated from Doma prior to the events of The Calamity and the invasion of the Garlean Empire. He was born the seventh child, with four sisters and two brothers before him. Having been born after the Garlean Empire invaded his family's home, Farfalla was not a witness to the terrors of the imperial retribution. Living his youth out in Yanxia, Farfalla grew up in a small village by the water, serving as one of the many helping hands. Farfalla was subject to discrimination due to his size and his looks, especially from many of the Au Ra boys who lived in the village. While his brothers and sisters did defend him, Farfalla had contemplated running away to avoid embarrassing his family due to his defect. Eventually the beauty of several of the Au Ra women had caught the eyes of Kumonosu (蜘蛛の巣, lit. "Spider's Web"), slave traders who kidnapped people from small villages due to a lack of a proper city state to come after them. Said slave traders invaded the village in their attempts to whisk away the women, most perishing due to the fighters of the village surprisingly attacking with might. While the Mizushima daughters managed to evade capture, Farfalla was not so lucky despite the efforts made by his family, alongside others. Life as a Slave Kept in captivity, Farfalla had been revealed to be a man, much to the dismay of some of the traders. However, his beauty was unmatched, which in turn led to him faring for a more luxurious price for others to buy. Being taken to Eorzea, he was then forced to withstand the unfathomable conditions of the holding cells, which were shared with multiple others. Due to his feeble body, he was also picked on, being either beaten for the sake of fighting practice or sexually assaulted. This in turn led to his dislike towards most males, but not downright hate them all given the noteworthy exceptions existed. The Orphanage Eventually he was bought by a Hyur woman named Rose Dantes, who claimed she was saving him from an unfair demise. Rose owned an orphanage for lost children, a place she claimed she had for the sake of giving children another chance at life. Unfortunately, his luck was not kind on him, being forced to serve as a servant to all the other children as well as Rose. Like in the slave confinement, he was treated terribly, but he did manage to befriend two children: a Hyur boy named Joshua and a Roegadyn girl named Styrbryda. Eventually was he branded as Rose’s plaything, using him for whatever needs she desired, such as company or even sexual encounters, most of which ended with him being violently attacked for rejecting her. One day, he had been cut by one of the boys in the orphanage that often bullied him with a rusty knife out of hostility, which in turn led to his arm becoming infected. Due to the poor conditions in the establishment, he was not given proper medical care. Without proper medical staff, Rose had decided to simply cut off Farfalla's arm to avoid having to spend resources on him, finding it better that he was more impaired in order to have him rely on her more, much to her own twisted pleasures. To add insult to injury, she branded his face with that of a butterfly, saying it'd get the point across that not only was he special, he was fragile like a butterfly. Within the same year, the same boy that had caused Farfalla to lose his arm once again began bothering him, calling him names and generally giving him a hard time. While he would have usually tried to ignore him or wait until Joshua and Styrbryda came to help him, the boy began getting physical with him. Having had enough, Farfalla in turn struck him, and despite having only one arm, managed to beat him down to a near death state. Had Joshua and Styrbryda not come in time, he may very well have killed him. From then, he was less likely to be bothered, but it did not stop it completely. Over time, Styrbryda had begun to notice how less children were coming to supper, growing suspicious as to what Rose was up to. After a year had passed, Farfalla and his friends knew that only bad things would come if they stayed any longer. Both children and adults inside and outside the orphanage began to disappear, alongside Styrbryda and Joshua. Their disappearances as well as the spawning of voidsent within the grounds, had led him to discover Rose’s true agenda. Claiming that the masked men would help her achieve her goals of both eternal youth and power, she was told to take the lives of children in order to bring forward the voidsent, which had also led to Rose partaking in horrifying actions that would soon be used again following the Calamity by Lady Amandine. Despite her efforts, she was foiled by none other than Farfalla - who decided to burn the place to the grounds, destroying her vile creations and everything else with it. He stopped her, but not without needing to kill her to ensure she didn’t return. He did not even do this consciously, as a more darker mentality had taken over to perform the deed of ending a life for the first time. The building collapsed upon him, leaving his friends to flee, assuming he had been killed. Fortunately he had emerged with nothing but scratches, bruises and a few burn marks. However, with such a traumatic experiences paired with some lethal injuries, Farfalla had been stripped of most of his memories, leaving the hunters who found him unable to discover what truly happened. Whether or not his friends survived remains unknown, as he is unable to remember them. A New Start Upon being taken to the nearest city state, Farfalla was placed into a hospital in Ishgard. Without a name nor a home, he was visited by the Hyur woman named Valencia Rousseau and her daughter Valeria, who had decided to take him in, claiming it was out of the goodness of their hearts. Due to the butterfly marking on his cheek, Valeria suggested to call him Farfalla. From there, Farfalla was raised with no recollection of his past, having become an entirely new person. He suffered from nightmares as well, which were actually repressed memories of his past. Due to his newly established personality, he did not think of it as such. Valeria informed him that her parents were not all they seemed, establishing her role as his protector and mentor through life, teaching him how to do most of everything he knows today in terms of academics. It was through Valeria that he took on an interest with summoning, often asking that she teach him how to become one when he was older. Aristocratic Lifestyle Despite being from Othard, Farfalla was raised to grow accustomed to this new way of life. No longer having to fish for his own food, and having maids to clean his room and give him baths, it was clear this new personality would grow used to being pampered, even if it was to not last forever. Nonetheless, he still remained humble like his original self, often desiring to learn how to do things the adults in the house did. His life at home was not terrible, so long as his parents were not home. While not abusive in actions, they were abusive in language and behavior. Commonly would he be scolded by Valencia if he did not do things perfectly, finding his loss of memory to be nothing but a false claim. She threatened to kick him out several times, much to his and Valeria's dismay. Valencia was no stranger to telling Farfalla that he was only adopted to make people think the Rousseau's were a good part of society, given their subtle decline in Ishgard due to financial status and overall presentation. In regards to Alain, he would often tell Farfalla to leave him alone, feeling he was more of a burden than an actual son. They would often disregard his affection as neither considered him actual family. Farfalla had a brother to call his own, but was absent from Farfalla's life due to being in Othard himself. Meanwhile, Valeria served as his guide to life, taking time from her day to keep him occupied and satisfied with himself. Due to the loss of an arm, Farfalla was also subject to being made fun of by both his mother and children around Ishgard. The relationship between him and his parents deteriorated his youthful mind the more he went on, finding himself undesirable. As Ishgard was filled with mostly Hyurs and Elezen, he was the obvious black sheep in society. Due to his features, some thought of him to be a kin of dragon, which often led to people on the streets shying away when they saw him out in public. Said treatment infuriated Valeria, finding both the citizens and her family to be despicable. She knew of Farfalla's crumbling spirit, which led to her deciding it was time he left Ishgard for the sake of protecting him. After a few years in Ishgard, Valeria had prepared to send Farfalla away, taking him outside of Ishgard and leaving him in Limsa Lominsa. To prevent him from following her back, she made haste in leaving him in a crowded area, disappearing from his sights for years to come. She left him only her personal grimoire, a soul stone, and several thousand gil to keep him sustained. There Be Goblins In an attempt to find his sister, he left Limsa Lominsa with tears in his eyes, navigating to Middle La Noscea in an effort to find her, but failed. Lost and confused, he was to be handed an early demise by a group of Aurochs, but was saved by a gun toting goblin. After watching a teary eyed Au Ra child running off, it was the duty of the goblin to go after them due to his soft spot in children. Farfalla's savior was none other than Wobblix Whizzlepops, a lone goblin who was on his way towards Coerthas to be on his way to Tailfeather. Due to Farfalla mentioning Ishgard being his place of origin, Wobblix considered dropping him off and be on his merry way. His interest had mostly been piqued due to the fact Farfalla only had one arm. On their way to Coerthas, they were met with the occasional monster and at one point, being held up by bandits. Fortunately, Wobblix had companions to meet at a halfway point, and due to his late arrival, knew something was holding him up. The duo were saved by a group of goblins who also had rather large guns, driving off their would-be attackers. Now that Wobblix had his group with him, he was eager to introduce Farfalla to the others. Most of them noted how small he was for a male Au Ra, finding it both funny and strange, but not bad. The more Wobblix and Farfalla spoke about their pasts, Wobblix came to realize he hailed from an abusive household, deciding it was better not to take him back to Ishgard in an attempt to keep him in a more healthy environment. It was then he offered to care for the Au Ra boy, serving as his foster father, despite differences in species. A Goblin's Life After being taken in by the Goblins, Farfalla had grown to be a formidable young man over the next few years, having learned to wield guns and being given a new arm in the form of a prosthetic. More to be added. Skills Summoning Due to his sister's soul gem, Farfalla now has the ability to perform as a Summoner. This is his primary job, having mastered its art over the years after being sent away from home. He can summon Egis to fight alongside him. More to be added. Trivia * While Farfalla's area of expertise lies within the art of summoning, he is capable of wielding any weapon handed to him. He is not a professional with everything however, as his expertise lies within swords or guns. * Farfalla learned to cook because he despised what the goblins ate, but ate it anyways due to them caring for him. Category:Au Ra Category:Raen Category:Male